Dying Embers
by Morganfae
Summary: Edward should have known better. The Flame Alchemist was not invincible and even fire could touch him.


**Spoilers:** Post chapter 39 of the manga, and episode 16 of the new anime. And yeah Hughes is dead in this :(.

**Warning:** Character death. Rated M for swearing (and trust me there is a lot of it).

**Important note:** At the moment this story is a one-shot although I do have a longer storyline for it if I ever get around to writing it and ppl like it. So we'll see how it goes.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward "the Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric was in a good mood today. He and his brother had just gotten back from Resembool after having his Automail repaired. All and all, it hadn't been a bad trip, and he had only a slight bruise on his head in courtesy of Winry's wrench.

After getting off of the train, Al and he headed towards headquarters to report back. Normally Ed hated going there, just for the mere fact he would have to talk to Mustang. But today was different. A part of him was actually looking forward to report to the Colonel Bastard. Lately their banter had become less hostile and more of a fond teasing than anything. It was almost pleasant.

"Well Al, let's get this over with."

His brother just sighed. "Try to be nice brother."

Ed just smirked, entering the headquarters.

Inside the mood was somehow different than usual. Everyone was so quiet and solemn. And why was Havoc here? Wasn't he working at his parents store since the incident with the homunculus Lust? Ed just shrugged. Who knew? These soldiers were well known for their eccentric ways.

Still smirking, he kicked the office door open. "Hello Colonel Bastard-…" He paused midsentence. The seat at the desk was empty. Instead there was Hawkeye, organizing the paperwork. Damn Mustang was making her do his work again; lazy ass.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse."

"Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al greeted; ever the polite one of the two.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Where is he?"

"He isn't here Ed." She said, still tidying up the desk.

"Oh." Strange the colonel always seemed to be here whenever he was due for a report. Ed shrugged, the man probably called off work to spend time with one of his floozies. "Fucking off again, I imagine."

"Brother!"

"What Al? You can't say he wouldn't."

Hawkeye's eyes looked up to meet his. Ed stared surprised. The Lieutenant looked exhausted; her eyes were red, with heavy bags underneath them. Even her shoulders were slumped, as if she carried a heavy burden. She was nothing like the strong impenetrable woman Ed had come to know.

"What is going on?" Ed asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

She sighed, her eyes becoming even sadder. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but the colonel is… the colonel is dead."

Silence.

Al gasped, however Edward just blinked in confusion. "What?"

"He was killed a few days ago, not long after you left. I'm sorry we could not contact you in time for the funeral."

Again Ed blinked, his thoughts racing inside his head trying to come to some conclusion. Ah, yeah the Mustang was fucking with him again, typical.

"Heh, very funny. I wonder what he did to con you into this one Lieutenant Hawkeye. Alright bastard you can come out now."

"Brother, I don't think the lieutenant would joke about such a thing."

"Al, the bastard can manipulate anyone into doing anything."

"Edward…"

The eldest of the brothers shook his head, his smirk fading. "This isn't funny anymore." And no one was laughing. And there was no humor in Hawkeye's gaze, nothing to give away the poor prank, only a deep sadness in those burgundy eyes.

"He can't be dead! He is the colonel bastard, the fucking Flame Alchemist! The man is like a cockroach, he doesn't die!"

"I'm sorry Edward but it's true."

"What… what happened?" Al stumbled.

"There was a fire in one of the buildings of the business district. The Colonel, on his way home, saw it and went to help. It was a horrible fire; an inferno, but he still went inside and tried to assist."

"Stop it!" Ed shouted. It couldn't be true! The man lived for fire, he was fire damn it! It couldn't touch him much less kill him.

"Brother please…" Al pleaded the tears in his voice since they could not fall from his eyes.

"He tried to put out the flames but it was just too much for even him. He was overwhelmed and-."

"Shut up! Both of you fucking shut up! He is not dead! " Edward screamed pushing Hawkeye to the ground.

"Brother!" Al gasped, running to help the Lieutenant.

Ed hadn't meant to. He didn't want to hurt her. But she wouldn't stop, he just wanted her to stop goddamn it! He turned away; too ashamed and angry to look at them anymore. "I… I have a lot of things I need to look into… I need to go…"

And so he ran.

* * *

It had been like this since the day they had heard the news. Al would offer to go with Ed to the cemetery, and his Brother would ignore him. He refused to talk about the Colonel, or his death. He pretended like nothing had happened, nothing had changed. And Al was getting very tired of it.

"We should go visit Brigadier General Hughes grave today and maybe if you're up to go, see the Colonel's."

Ed continued to ignore him.

"This isn't healthy, it would help if you just-."

"I'm not fucking going Al."

That was it, Al had enough.

It had been three days now, and still he refused to acknowledge the Colonel's death. It wasn't healthy. He knew how torn up inside his brother was. He needed to grieve properly. Al wasn't going to back down. Ed could yell, scream, and rave at him, and he'd take it all. Yes, he'd do all of this and more for him.

"No, brother, I will NOT drop it! This has gone on long enough." His voice was firm, "The colonel is dead, and you haven't had the decency to at least go to his grave and say goodbye. You owe it to him, and you owe it to yourself."

Ed's eyes went wide, and then suddenly narrowed. "Don't you fucking understand?" he screamed jumping up.

Yes he did understand, but he wasn't about to tell Ed that. "No, brother, tell me!"

"It was not supposed to be like this! He was going to become the goddamn Führer for fucks sake! They believed in him Al and you know what, I fucking believed in him too. He is not supposed to be dead. He should be sitting in his office; shirking off work and thinking of new and clever ways to call me short! Not rotting in the ground."

He snarled, and lashed out punching the wall with his automail fist. Al silently noted he would have to fix it later. Another punch to the wall, and his brother couldn't help but wince. And then Ed went still. He was quiet, with only the sound of his heavy breathing. And he knew his older brother had finally reached the breaking point.

"It's just like Hughes…" He cried, "We fucking didn't even get to go to his funeral! Why Al, why does this keep happening to us?!"

"I don't know brother…"

"When will it stop? Why, goddamn it! Haven't we suffered enough?"

Al wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "I can't say, but I know we can get through this. I love you brother, and I'm here. We can do this."

Ed just nodded. "Al, I need to go outside for a bit, get some fresh air and think."

"Of course brother," Al nodded, understanding. He was just relieved to see Ed finally let it all out. Now he needed time alone to gather his thought; to finally accept what happened. Ed and he would continue to move forward. After all what other choice did they have?

* * *

Back at headquarters the office was quiet. It had been like this ever since they had heard the news. The team continued to work, but there was no laughing, no talking. At first there had been the sounds of Fuery's muffled crying, but now nothing. Just silence. This afternoon morning was just the same, each soldier adrift in their own thoughts. That was until the office door slammed open, and nearly flew off its hinges.

Fuery jumped a foot in the air and Havoc nearly swallowed his cigarette in surprise. Even Hawkeye's hand began to drift over the holster of her gun.

But it was just Al; a very flustered and worried Al.

"Is he here? Have you seen him?"

Hawkeye, always the sensible one, came to the rescue. "Calm down Alphonse, and tell us what happened."

"It's brother! Earlier today he finally let it out. I thought it was a good thing, I thought he had begun to heal. He said he just needed to get some fresh air, but that was hours ago, and now I can't find him anywhere."

Hawkeye laid a gentle hand on his metal arm. "It's alright. I will go find him."

"But Lieutenant…"

"It'll be ok Al, trust me."

* * *

Hawkeye, despite her stoic demeanor, was an empathic woman. And she also knew quite a bit about the eldest Elric. There was no doubt in her mind where he would end up. She knew all along it would only be a matter of time before he went to visit the Colonel. And she was glad it was sooner than later.

"You worried your brother, after you never came home last night." She gently chided him from behind.

Edward's back straightened. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get away and think. So I walked around a bit, and well I somehow ended up here. I guess… I had to see if it was true."

She nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry for what I said, and for pushing you."

"It's alright Edward, I forgive you."

Her eyes followed his to gaze upon the inscription carved into the dark granite.

_  
Colonel Roy Mustang  
"The Flame Alchemist"  
Hero of Ishval  
1886-1915_

"He would've fucking hated it."

"I know."

"Why then?"

"We did not get much say in the matter."

"Oh." His eyes strayed to the grave to his left. "He is beside Hughes… at least he would have liked that."

"Yes."

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss the bastard. It's funny but I think I'll even miss him calling me short. Weird huh?" He mused, "He was just always there, a constant in Al and my life. And even when he was being a manipulative fucker, he still looked out for us. And all I did was yell at him, call him names and shit. I never got to say thank you."

"He didn't need you to Edward. He cared for you both."

"It's not good enough! I'm just so fucking mad! Mad at him for dying, and at myself, for never telling him the truth."

"What truth?"

"All of it! Everything… goddamn it; I promised myself I fucking wouldn't cry." He looked back to the grave, furiously wiping at his eyes. "So yeah Bastard, I miss you and I'm sorry for not telling and being honest. There isn't much I can do now but maybe this...."

He clapped his hands, a blue light surrounding the marker.

Hawkeye gasped, tempted to stop the young man, but something inside told her to hold still.

The light faded, and Riza was pleased to see the grave was still intact. She did not like to think the young man would do anything to vandalize the memorial, but at the moment he was upset. And an upset Ed, meant an unstable Ed.

Her gaze turned back to the alchemist, who merely nodded at his work. "Much better," he whispered.

And then he turned, and left, leaving her alone.

Hawkeye turned back to the grave. The inscription had changed, instead it now read-

_Colonel Roy Mustang  
"The Flame Alchemist"  
Beloved friend and leader  
1886-1915_

Riza smiled sadly. Yes, much better she agreed.

"You would be proud of him, Roy. I just wish…"

She sighed. "You once said you too were softhearted to tell them the truth, I rebuked you. I called you cruel. But now, I know I am just as bad. I'm sorry Roy, so sorry." She didn't hold back now. The tears rained down upon the fresh earth.

Yes, she was just as cruel… she didn't have the heart to tell Ed and Al the coffin was empty, that there was nothing left of the body to lay to rest. No, she would let them have at least that small comfort. After all they deserved the closure she herself could never have.  
**  
**

**TBC?**

**

* * *

**

**I love Reviews, they make me happy! And if you are interested in seeing a continuation, review and tell me :D.**


End file.
